


In For The Ride

by orphan_account



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bird, Birds, Hawks is a birb, Hero Public Safety Commission Bashing (My Hero Academia), I'm Bad At Tagging, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Nedzu is a demon, Nedzu is nice, No Smut, PRE - CANON - MAXIMUM RIDE, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Shipping, Tokoyami Fumikage is a Good Friend, Tokoyami is a birb, birb, xjjsjwisnchdud, yea makes no sense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Maximum Ride / BNHA
Relationships: Fang/Maximum "Max" Ride, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Takami Keigo | Hawks & Tokoyami Fumikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	In For The Ride

**Author's Note:**

> You do not need to know anything about Maximum Ride to read this fic. A decent knowledge of BNHA is probably helpful, though I will try to make it easier to read for people who either aren’t caught up, or don’t watch/read BNHA

“I want to go pick strawberries today.” Angel said through a mouthful of scrambled eggs. “They’re ripe now.” 

“Okay, Angel, I’ll go with- hey what’s that?” He pointed his fork towards the window, where a large cloud of smoke was forming in a condensed mass.

I took one look outside and dropped my fork. “Take a minute to pack up anything you need and meet me by the front door. Be ready to fly.”

Nudge gasped, and was the first one to race to her room. Gazzy was frozen to his seat, and Angelwas shaking, but still dashed off after Nudge. Iggy and Fang nearly tripped over each other trying to get to their rooms.

I grabbed Gazzy’s arm and moved towards the bedrooms. “Anything you need to pack, do it, just be done asap.” I let go of him at his room, and dashed off to my own room to grab a jacket and change quickly. 

When I got to the front door, Nudge, Angel and Fang were already there. The window showed that there was only more smoke, but there was still no sign of any fire, and an odd chemical smell. Fang was staring out of a crack in the blinds over a window, and nudge was mumbling. A lot. 

“What’s going on?” I asked fiercely, not really wanting to hear the answer.

“Erasers. Thankfully, some of them found Gazzy’s attempts at a land mine, so they think the lawn is a minefield.” Fang’s voice was wavering slightly.

“Then what was the smoke?” 

“The land mines”

I took a deep breath as Gazzy and Iggy sprinted around a corner. “Alright, we’re going out the window at the middle overhang. As far as we know, the Erasers don’t fly.” She have a determined smile. “Thanks to whatever explosive Gazzy left in the lawn, they won’t come closer.” I quickly relayed to the boys. 

Iggy nodded, and Gazzy looked proud. “They worked! But why were they smoking?” 

————

I peered over the edge. The other two overhangs shielded then from any firearms that might go off right as they took off. and the cliff made sure that they wouldn’t be followed. I nervously ruffled my feathers as a glanced at the rest of the Flock. 

Fang was the first to speak. “I’ll go out first with Iggy and Gazzy. Max, you go next with Angel and Nudge. Do a controlled free fall until about halfway down the cliff, and then follow me. We just need to get out of range of anything...”

I nodded. “Angel, can you go fast enough, or do you want me to carry you for the first bit?” 

“I can go fast. Hold my hand?”

I smiled reassuringly, and took her hand. “Iggy, do not let go of whoever you are going with.”

“I know.”

Another thing- Iggy’s blind. 

“So, were all ready?” Fang asked, looking like he wanted to behead an Eraser.

“I think so- Nudge, wear your backpack in the front and buckle the straps together. It should be right above your wings...” I lectured.

“Okay.” She flipped the bag to the front, oddly silent. We sometimes call her The Nudge Channel: All Nudge, All The Time, bit she was not living up to it now. 

Angel tugged on my arm as Fang pulled the window all the way open and pulled the screen into the house. “We’re going to go on the count of ten. You three need to be right behind us. Ready?” 

A brief chorus of nods, and Fang started counting.

“Ten.”

“Nine.”

“Eight.”

“Seven.”

“Six.”

The front door slammed open.

“NEVERMIND! Go go go!” The first group launched out the window, with Fang in the middle, holding hands with Gazzy on the right, and Iggy on the left. 

“Go!” I shrieked, ushering Nudge to go first. The footsteps behind me made me instinctively turn around, and I saw the Erasers sprinting in pur direction. 

Angel did too. I made a split second decision, picking up angel and jumping out the window, not looking back.

————

As I unfurled my wings, clutching Angel as tight as possible, I had déjà-vu to the dream I had last night. I had been having the same dream for a while, where I escape the School, and fly off a cliff to escape a swarm of Erasers. It’s always incredibly vivid, and I always wake up the moment my wings open.

If I wished that I woke up in bed without having to deal with Erasers, nobody needed to know.

————

We had been flying for only a few minutes. Angel was now flying on her own, and Gazzy was holding her hand. They were always the closest of us, possibly because they were the only ones biologically related. They were flying right behind Fang and Iggy, who were leading the flock. Nudge was right in front of me, going off about some canceled TV series she wanted to watch. I was pulling the rear, making sure we didn’t loose anyone. 

Angel was waving her right arm frantically, as if to get my or Nudge’s attention. I bit, and sent a thought to her.

Oh yeah, Angel can read minds. We never really questioned it, what could be weirder than bird kids on the run from wolf soldiers?

Angel, is something wrong? Wait, if something’s wrong, put your hand on your head. If you’re okay, stop moving your arm.

She put her hand up on her head. 

Oh boy. Hand on head for yesses, arm by side for nos. Understand?

Head.

Do you think we’re in danger?

Head.

Erasers?!

She shrugged.

Where- ack!

There was another large cloud of smoke. It had suddenly appeared right in front of us, and we were all about to run into it.

We were going too fast to stop. Fang pulled his wings back to act like a parachute, but he and Iggy still went straight into the smoke. Gazzy and Angel didn’t have the reaction time to do anything, and both soared into the cloud. Nudge slowed down like Fang did, and almost avoided the cloud, but I didn’t manage to stop fast enough, and slammed into her, having us both tumble through the smoke. 

————

My eyes were screwed shut, and when the smoke cleared, Nudge and I ran into god knows what. I realized that I was free falling, and managed to pull into a glide with Nudge. 

My eyes were still burning, but when I opened them I saw that there were two other people in the air with us. 

Mutants.  My brain auto-corrected, seeing as one of them had bright red wings, and the other had a bird head, and a shadow surrounding them.

I realized that I slammed into the one with red wings. “Sorry!” I yelled over the wind, trying to move as slowly as possible in the air. Unfortunately, I was not a hummingbird, and was circling too fast to hear what they called back. 

I saw angel fly over to me, wobbling a bit in the air. “What are they thinking?” I said as quietly as I could while also trying to not let the other two hear. 

“There’s three... people there, and they’re just confused.” She paused. “What’s a quirk?”

“Hey!” The red-winged guy yelled, this time loud enough to hear. He then proceeded to make crude gestures with his hands. He was imitating a bird landing when Angel told me that he was trying to get us to land. I preceded to make a shrill call to the rest of the flock, a mix between a whistle and a shriek. 

I made sure that everyone could see me, and made the ‘land’ gesture we had settled on. It consisted of first tapping a closed fist against your open palm, as if starting a game of Rock Paper Scissors, then clapping your hands. 

When the flock dropped like rocks to land, the red-winged one looked proud, while the bird-head one facepalmed. Both of them went down, so I guess it worked. I followed, taking a head first dive before stretching my wings and landing right before I hit the ground. 

Gazzy clapped. “Nice landing, Max!” 

I bowed dramatically, watching the other two Mutants land, with much more caution than myself. Red Wings seemed much more experienced flying, while Bird Head nearly face planted while landing, which would probably be mighty painful with a beak. 

The park we landed in was mostly empty, but the people there were all recording. The park was surrounded with massive skyscrapers and a few shops. There were a few trees here and there, and a mostly empty playground a little bit away.

Just when the collective silence was starting to get awkward, Red Wings spoke up.

“Hi.” I looked warily at him, and responded.

“Hi.” 

Red Wings gave a ridiculously cheesy smile. “I thought wing quirks were rare, but I guess this proves that wrong!”

Angel looked up at me again. “Max, you didn’t tell me what the word quirk means.”

Red Wings froze, his smile tightening, and Bird Head’s cloud-thing whipped around towards the flock. 

Of course, the cloud had a bird head. “You don’t know what a quirk is? You clearly have wings!”

Bird Cloud could speak. Why not.

Bird Head and Red Wings glared at Bird cloud. When Bird Cloud vanished (into Bird Head?), Bird Head cleared their throat. 

“Uhh, I’m Tokoyami, that was Dark Shadow, and this is-“

“Hawks.” 

I figured that there was no reason to not give our names. They technically weren’t on any legal documents, so no harm done.

“I’m Max, this is Angel, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy and Iggy.”

Hawks nodded, looking like he needed coffee. “Well, Tokoyami could you take everyone to the agency? I need to finish my patrol.” He turned to the flock. “Hero work, eh?” 

When he was met with silence, he groaned and took off. “I’ll be there in twenty minutes!”

That left the flock alone with Tokoyami and possibly Dark Shadow. Fun.

At this point, Iggy was looking completely lost. Since we left the house, he has been holding hand with either Fang of Gazzy the whole time, but was now standing alone. He made an odd face, and quietly asked, “Is there going to be a bathroom at this Agency?”

The tension melted like butter. 

“Yeah, there is!” Tokoyami replied. “We should probably get going if we want to be there before Hawks... You can all fly, right?”

“Yep. Angel, Gazzy, you both okay, or need a ride?” I asked, pulling a small poof of lint off of my wings. 

Angel nodded. “I should be fine... but... carry me?”

Gazzy snorted. “I can handle it. How far could it be?”

“Not very far. It’s about a mile... you okay with that?” Tokoyami clarified.

When everyone nodded, he continued.

“Follow me, please. Dark Shadow, now!” Dark Shadow burst out of Tokoyami’s chest, swirling around him. Once they were in the air, Tokoyami called to the flock. “Well? Come on!” 

I smiled, stretching my wings behind me, and picked up Angel. I used to pull myself into the air from a slow jog, and shot above Tokoyami through the sky. The rest of the flock was right behind me.

Tokoyami quickly pulled to the front, all of us falling in line behind him. He was, as I had guessed, inexperienced at flying. He tumbled a bit when we hit an updraft, and kept slowing down to regain balance, and Dark Shadow seemed to be running on fumes. 

After a short flight, we landed on the roof of a building with a glass bomber door, like something that would be on a plane designed to drop bombs, installed in the roof.  Several  glass bomber doors installed in the roof. Tokoyami walked over to the biggest one, and tapped on the glass. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Tokoyami dropped through.

Angel hopped out of my arms and ran over, peering over the edge. I walked over, looking down. 

The bomber door opened into a large common area, several floors tall. Several people were at the bottom, where there were a lot of bean bags, and a massive wooden bird nest filled with egg shaped pillows. I noticed that Tokoyami had started to belong us in from the floor. 

I almost fell through when Fang spoke up next to me. “Ladies first~” He said, almost mockingly. I glared daggers at him, and hopped in. 

My god, Fang is going to be the death of me.

I heard Angel burst into laughter as I glided down. 

I hit the floor without any fancy tricks. I looked up and watched Gazzy guide Iggy down, while Angel, Fang and Nudge all did a spiral decent to slow down. 

Iggy opened his mouth to say something, but Tokoyami noticed and got there first. “The bathrooms are down that way. First door on the right.” He pointed down towards a hallway to their left. 

Iggy paused for a second. “Um, Gazzy, could you...” 

Gazzy perked up, and nodded. “Right this way!” 

As they walked out, I took a deep breath, folding my wings behind my back. “Iggy’s blind. Just... keep that in mind.” 

Tokoyami flinched. “Oh man, I didn’t realize- I pointed to the bathrooms.” 

I shrugged. “Well, you took that actually pretty well. No way you could have known earlier, either, so don’t beat yourself up over it.” 

He nodded. “I understand, thank you for informing me.”

I looked around. “Anyway, where are we? And Angel had a question, right?”

Angel smiled. “We all have questions. And Max still hasn’t told me what a quirk is.”

Needless to say, the flock was a bit confused when all the idle chit chat around us went silent. Everyone in the room that had heard was staring at us, and I had half a mind to just walk out the door with the rest of the flock when the bomber door opened, and Hawks literally dropped in.

“So! We probably have a lot to talk about... stuff, as you have now asked what a quirk is twice!” 

Fang had walked up to my side without me hearing again, and I nearly smacked him with my wing as a practically jumped out of my skin.

“Yeah, about that...”

**Author's Note:**

> Updates for main fics:
> 
> In For The Ride: Friday  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013558 
> 
> Eri’s Hero Academia: Saturday  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26465665
> 
> You Can’t Explode Ghosts: Sunday  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694047
> 
> Special updates and extra chapters (character profiles, drawings, rewrites, deleted scenes, crack posts that may or may not influence the story) MAY come on Wednesday!


End file.
